One Slow Dance
by fvektty
Summary: Tommy has a dream of asking Kimi to dance. But if it's a dream, how did it actually happen? tommy/kimi, one shot songfic


** One Slow Dance **

Author: MP²

Disclaimer: I don't own "All Grown Up" or the song "One Slow Dance" Too bad... ( 

A/N: You probably read a lot of stories like this. Sorry if this story confuses you or you don't like it. 

**I've loved her for the longest time. I wanna ask her. But I can't.**

**So I just sighed and stood there, fiddling with the rose in my hand. Staring at her from across the room.**

**She looked around innocently, staring at her friends dancing. But she just stood there. She looked down at her feet. I could tell...she's waiting...**

_You're standing there alone_

_And so am I_

_But I want you here_

_By my side_

_Your smile at me_

_Is everything_

_The staring game_

_That song of love_

**I finally decided to walk up to her. My feet shuffled through the dance floor. I was pushed and people stepped on my toes, but it was worth everything...just to get to her.**

_I look you in the eyes_

_I try to read your thoughts_

_I ask you to go with me_

_To a far off place_

_I look you in the eyes_

_I try to read your thoughts_

_I ask you to go with me_

_To a far off place_

**"Kimi, may I have this dance?" I smiled at her and held out my hand. I wanted to treat her like the princess she is. I want to be her prince charming.**

**"Yes." She nodded and placed her hand on mine. She smiled at me and giggled.**

**I left the rose on a chair near where she was waiting and led her to the dance floor.**

**I put my hands on her waist and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I held her close to me, but not too close. I felt tense, but when she rested her head on my chest, I felt my body ease up.**

**I wanted this to be the best dance she ever had. But I wonder if that was too much to ask.**

_You and me dancing the night away_

_You can feel my heart beating so hard_

_We look eye to eye_

_And I'm swept away_

**I looked down at her and she tilted her head up. We look eye to eye. I wonder...**

_On a moonlit walk on the beach _

_Watching the sunrise for the first time_

_I'm in a trance_

_From that one slow dance_

**...what does she feel right now?**

_You're standing there alone_

_And so am I_

_But I want you here_

_By my side_

_Your smile at me_

_Is everything_

_The staring game_

_That song of love_

**I wanna know...**

_I look you in the eyes_

_I try to read your thoughts_

_I ask you to go with me_

_To a far off place_

**...what she thinks.**

_I look you in the eyes_

_I try to read your thoughts_

_I ask you to go with me_

_To a far off place_

**I wanna know...**

_You and me dancing the night away_

_You can feel my heart beating so hard_

_We look eye to eye_

_And I'm swept away_

**Right when I was about to kiss her, I whispered, "Kimi, I love you..."**

**She opened her eye slightly and she looked at me. She shut her eyes again and smiled.**

_We don't have to talk_

_We don't have to laugh at all_

_I just want you here with me_

**And that's when I knew her answer.**

_We don't have to talk _

_We don't have to laugh at all_

_I just want you here_

_Here with me_

**"I know..." She whispered innocently.**

**I leaned in to kiss her and...**

**"Tommy! What are you doing?" Phil asked, looking puzzled.**

**"Oh, I was...it's nothing."**

**"If you say so. Anyway, thanks man! I really owe you for this."**

**Phil hugged me and slapped my back.**

**"Don't worry about it." I sighed. "Anything for a friend."**

**Phil smiled and took the rose I handed him.**

**"Wish me luck." He said. And I just smiled.**

**He walked up to Kimi and handed her the rose. He asked her a question.**

**I knew what it was; I didn't have to be there. **

**She got up, but I was confused. She had a look in her eyes. I couldn't tell what it was, but she didn't look happy. Despite the smile she had. **

**He led her to the floor and they positioned themselves to dance. I looked away and got up to leave.**

**As I was heading towards the exit I took one last glance at her. **

**I stared, remembering the things I thought...the things that...**

**...happened.**

_You and me dancing the night away_

_You can feel my heart beating so hard_

_We look eye to eye_

_And I'm swept away_

_On a moonlit walk on the beach_

_Watching the sunrise for the first time_

_I'm in a trance_

_From that one slow dance_

**She looked at me and our eyes met...**

**She mouthed something towards me.**

**Even though she didn't say it, I know what she meant.**

**She smiled at me...**

**...and I smiled back.**

**"I know..."**

** The End **


End file.
